


9 Crimes

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_wishes, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument with his wife, Ron goes looking for a distraction and finds Lavender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Crimes

